Data storage devices employ actuators to position data storing and retrieving heads in a data transfer relationship with a storage medium. Exponential growth in the areal density of data storage, combined with rising popularity for data storage products in ever-smaller packages, have driven the continual miniaturization of data storage device components. For example, current and near-future manufacturing requirements include the soldering of multitudes of components within each data storage device that can be less than twelve microns thick, and in a fast-paced manufacturing environment.
Some previous solutions have deviated from traditional solder reflow techniques of joining the electrical components. Sonic reflow, laser reflow, and reflow oven processes have provided mixed results at best. Other previous solutions have aimed at improving the traditional solder reflow techniques, such as by modifying the heat bar configuration and the methods of applying the heat and pressure to the solder connection.
What is needed is a solution that precisely and repeatedly controls the thermal energy from the heat bar to the solder interconnect, and that applies an amount of pressure that aids in the reflow but does not distort the integrity of the finished electrical connection. It is to these improvement features that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.